Life Is Like A Role That We Play
by r-nica
Summary: Pinatigil ni Sasuke si Sakura sa paghabol sa kanya. So bakit affected siya nung si Neji na ang habol ng housemate niya? Ano, si Neji may itim na lihim? At may nakadiscover pa? Pano kung magkakasama silang lahat sa iisang play? SasuSaku, NejiTen. R&R pls!


**THIS CLAY MUH:** Hindi ko own ang Naruto. If I do, matagal nang patay si Orochimaru, buhay si Yondaime, mag-on na ang dapat mag-on (cough-SasuSaku-cough-NejiTen-cough) at mayaman ako kaya di ko kailangang maghanap ng trabaho.

**AU, nagpapanggap lang na hindi. Mostly OOC ang mga tao, lalo na si Neji, I'm warning you. With a two point four times ten to the negative eighty-eight point eight eight one eight power nanogram from a microgram of super slight humor dahil talentless ako sa larangang ito. Under experiment po ang fic na ito: first time na Naruto, na in Filipino, first time na magsulat ng SasuSaku at NejiTen. Sa totoo lang mas sanay ako magsulat in English kaysa sa in Filipino. Mas gagamitin ko ang local dub para mas madaming maka-relate.**

**Dahil di ko alam kung kelan ang susunod kong update, medyo mahaba ang episode na ito to compensate in case matagalan pa.**

**Sinulat ko itong chafter several weeks ago pa. Ang hirap talaga pag madaming kailangang gawin na iba, no? Medyo in-update ko na lang siya.**

**Baka palitan ko ang title. Bahala na.**

**Please M&M (magbasa at mag-aral), I mean, read and review. Pinaghirapan ito ng Hidden Village Productions.**

**Okeiii! Hit it!**

* * *

Meningococcemia Pictures

in cooperation with SARS CINEMA

_It has never been this big..._

from the makers of YOU'LL LOVE IT: Regent Mocha Cake, Ubehy and Pehndehn

_A mini-series of epic proportions…_

a joint production with the writers of Bata Bata, Paano Ka Nanganak

proudly presents...

**LIFE IS LIKE A ROLE THAT WE PLAY**

* * *

OP BGM: _Oh baby baby baby, my baby baby... _(kung anu-anong wala sa tonong kashengwaan ang sumunod sa pagpatuloy ng boses. Nag-zoom in camera sa isang tabi at natagpuan si Kakashi na may hawak na lyrics sheet. Sa totoo lang, pinagtagpi-tagping expired McDo Chinese New Year coupons lang iyon na di alam kung saang lupalop ng Konoha napulot pero di niyo na dapat malaman yun.)

* * *

EPISODE 1

* * *

Bounce. Freshness.

_Tama na. Tumigil ka na!_ Nagmamadali si paglakad si Tenten, sinusubukang huwag isipin ang tumatalbog niyang buns sa ulo niya. Nakakainis naman! Okay lang naman ang buhok niya kaninang umaga pero bakit nagkaroon ng sariling buhay matapos niyang maligo?

Bounce. Freshness. Bounce. Freshness.

Nakakarinig siya ng imaginary voice sa ulo niya. Kanina pa siya di tinitigilan! At di lang yun, kanina pa may mga nakakapansin sa buhok niya, nagtuturuan, nagbubulungan.

"Bounce. Freshness. Bounce. Freshness."

"Huh?" Sa labas ng ulo niya nanggagaling yun ah. Sino ang kanina pang nasunod sa kanya? She whipped her head around, and, within moments, found the source and turned to the bushes not so far away. "Sige, MANG-ASAR KA PA!" she roared, picking the nearest garbage can lid, and BULL'S EYE! Pinuntahan niya ang kanyang kawawang target at natagpuan ang lid na nakabaon sa mukha ng isang di kilalang babaeng walang magawa sa buhay.

"Hmph. Yan ang napala mo. Di mo naitatanong, reyna ng darts itong kaharap mo, no." Mabuti nga yan lang ang nangyari; eh kung basketball kaya ang napasakamay ni Tenten napugutan pa yan ng ulo. Tumingin si Tenten sa paligid, ngayon medyo kinakabahan sa posibleng dami ng taong nakakita. Lagot ka Tenten, baka may mag-report sa iyo, physical violence yata yan…

Pero ang lahat ay biglang di na lang siya tiningnan sa takot na sila ang isunod at bumalik sa kung ano mang ginagawa nila dati.

Sinubukan na lang ni Tenten na kalimutan ang nangyari. Tumuloy siya sa Konoha School Incorporated at medyo napangiti. Natagpuan niya sa loob ang isa sa mga pinakapopular na lalaki sa eskwelahan niya at nagkataong kagrupo din niya sa klase. At nag-iisa pa lang siya. "Neji, ang aga mo ngayon ah!"

Tumingin sa kanya ang lalaki. "Ikaw pala."

Napaisip tuloy si Tenten sa kung anong mangyayari kung ibang babae ang nasa pwesto niya ngayon. Mamamatay sa tuwa? Maglalaway? Magtu-tumbling? Magtitili? Combination of the above? O all of the above na sabay-sabay? _Mabuti na lang hindi yun nangyayari sa akin; nakakahiya._ Unlike most of the female species, and like only a few of the other girls, walang pagnanasa si Tenten sa Hyuugang napapantayan ang popularity ni Uchiha Sasuke, isang estudyanteng lumipat sa Konoha School ilang buwan pa lang ang nakakaraan. Totoo, mataas ang pagtingin niya kay Neji to the point na nakakainggit siya—he was cool, brilliant, intense, a genius, plus he got the looks pa. O davah, whole package? Pero hanggang doon lang. Okay, so nagkaroon siya ng itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka-dot bikini sized crush sa kanya dati pero ang bilis naglaho simula nung naging magkagrupo sila. Ilang babae na ang inakusahan siyang tibo dahil dito pero ano bang care nila? _I'm not every girl._

Lumipat ang focus ng mga mata ni Neji sa tumatalbog na buhok ni Tenten. Medyo nataranta ang brunette; nahalata na ba ni Neji? _Lintikz na sachet ng Palmolive Naturals Fresh and Bounce na yan! Pahamak talaga!_ Walang nakitang ibang paraan ang babae kundi ang magkunwaring maglakad kung saan-saan at magkikilos. Mabuti na yung mukhang weird ang mga kilos niya kaysa sa ipaliwanag kay Neji at sa buong sanlibutan kung bakit mukhang nagpa-party ang hair buns niya sa kakagalaw nang mag-isa.

Kung napansin ito ni Neji, di niya pinakita, at for the first time since she got there, napansin ng kawawang babae ang buhok ng kasama niya. Mahaba, dark, rich, healthy… at matino di tulad ng buhok niyang pasaway. _Ang perfect naman ni Neji. Life's so unfair!_ Nagmukmok siya sa sarili niya pero napahinto din. _Ano ka ba, Tenten? Eh kung tanungin mo na lang siya, no!_ "Wow, ang ganda naman ng buhok mo, Neji! Parang alagang-alaga mo ah! Ano bang shampoo mo?"

Byakugan eyes turned unreadable, at hindi ngumiti ang lalaki. "Hindi na yun mahalaga sa iyo." Yun lang at di na siya binigyan ng karagdagang pansin.

_Fine._ Pinanood siya ni Tenten. _Gwapo at genius ka nga, may pagka-snob ka naman. Sayang ka naman._ Parang tinatanong lang naman niya kung anong shampoo niya, ayaw pang sabihin.

Bakit kaya?

* * *

_Bakit ba naman kasi pabigla-bigla itong meeting na ipinapatawag ni Ma'am Tsunade!_ Asar na tumakbo si Haruno Sakura papunta sa bahay na inuupahan niya. _Tama ba namang i-text lang ako fifteen minutes bago magumpisa, eh di pa ako tapos maningil ng mga may utang sa akin! Kelangan ko na ng pera! Pustahan walang alam na naman dito si Naruto. Tapos wala na akong load para ma-text si Sasuke tungkol dito… Haaay, bakit naman kung kelan Sabado pa! It's our rest day!_

Pero pag uwi niya...

"What in the..."

Daig pa sa dinaanan ng isang dosenang elepante at ipuipo ang living room. Nakataob ang mga upuan, wala na sa tamang lalagyan ang mga bagay-bagay, at natagpuan niya sina Uzumaki Naruto at Uchiha Sasuke na naka-fighting stance, panting heavily.

"Sasuke, Naruto! Ano bang nangyayari dito?" tanong ni Sakura, coughing from the mist of house dust hovering all around her.

But instead dinedma lang siya.

"HOY! KINAKAUSAP KO KAYONG DALAWA!"

Tumango si Naruto sa pintuan. "Sa labas."

Sasuke nodded, at biglang naglahong parang bula silang dalawa. Sinundan sila ni Sakura at laking gulat na lang niya nung nagsuntukan at nagtadyakan ang dalawang kasama niya sa bahay. Anong gulo ito? "Stop the meaning of this!"

Pero wa effect talaga.

"Hindi ako magpapatalo sa iyo."

"Hn."

"Bakit ba ayaw mong aminin, meron nga!"

"Wala."

"Meron!"

"Wala!"

Nag-disappearing act na naman yung dalawa, followed by the pink-haired girl hanggang sa makarating sila sa isang gusali. _Teka, ito ang… ang… Masaka…_

"O HA? SABI KO SA IYO MERON EH!" bulalas ni Naruto sabay turo sa Pinoy style spaghetti sign sa likod ng counter ng KFC; Konoha Food Churvices para sa mga hindi nakakaalam.

"Hn."

"PARA YAN LANG NAGPAPATAYAN NA KAYONG DALAWA!"

"Huh? Oi, ikaw pala, Sakura!" Todong grin si Naruto. "Ah, kasi itong si Sasukeng mayabang, ayaw maniwala sa akin na may Pinoy style spaghetti dito kaya nakipagpustahan ako sa kanya na kung meron nga, he'll pay me won hundreyd pisuses at ganun din kung panalo siya." Tumigin siya sa kanyang kabilang housemate at iniabot ang kanyang palad. "Oi, Sasuke, ang bayad! Baka may makauna pa sa aking bumili nung New Age na libro tungkol sa chaka."

"Chakra, ulol." Sasuke scowled pero naglabas ng pitaka at inabot ang pera sa nanalo.

"Come on, don't be sore and sour about your loss!"

_Ang babaw naman ng mga pinagtatalunan ninyo!_ They were really getting on her nerves! Sasabog na sana ulit si Sakura but she chose to bite her lip instead. Para namang hindi siya nasanay sa dalawang ito. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit pero nahahawa na ni Naruto si Sasuke sa mga bagay na hindi na dapat pinapatulan. Madalas na silang ganitong magdebate o magtalo, mula sa ano ba ang mas nauna, ang manok o ang itlog, hanggang sa bakit dilaw ang pula ng itlog. Pero hindi ang maglaban sila! At nagawa pa nilang idedma siya kanina? _Ano naman ang gusto nilang mangyari, manood lang ako habang nagsasaksakan silang dalawa?_ Nung huling beses nagsapakan sila ay nung pinagtatalunan nila kung ang totoong spelling ba ng translation ng _name_ ay _pangalan_ o _pangngalan_.

Pero kelangan niyang aminin, it's the thing na nakakatanggal sa sobrang pagkaseryoso ng brunet. Mas nagiging cute at approachable si Sasuke pag ganon, at mas lalong nagugustuhan siya ni Sakura. Palagi kasing hard-to-reach itong crush niya eh. Kung mapapansin lang siya ni Sasuke… _Kahit anong pagmamalasakit ko sa kanya bago at ngayong housemate ko siya, walang nangyayari. Kulang pa ba ang ginagawa ko?_

Tumango si Sasuke sa kanya. "May sasabihin ka ba?"

_Uy, Sakura, kinakausap ka niya!_ "Pinapatawag tayo ni Ma'am Tsunade. May meeting daw sa school ngayon."

"HUWAT!" sigaw ni Naruto. "Ano na namang problem ni Tandang Tsunade?"

"Ano ka ba, Naruto! Magbigay galang ka nga sa head ng ating school!"

"Pero Sakura, it's true naman! Fefty years old na siya pero feeling young pa rin. On drugs ba siya?" Nag-in deep thought ang lalaki. "Nasabihan ako na hobby niya ang maghalo ng iba't ibang substance. Tapos, tsismis pa sa akin ni Shizune na binibili ng matanda ang halos lahat ng products sa Home TV Shopping, pati skin smootheners at pampalaki ng—"

"Tama na yan. Umalis na tayo." Nauna nang naglakad si Sasuke sa kanila.

"Sige!" masayang isinagot ni Sakura at sumunod sa kanya. "Uh, Sasuke, mag-jeep na lang kaya tayo para mas mabilis."

"AAAAHH! NAKAAPAK AKO NG EBS!" Naruto wailed behind them na para bang katapusan na ng mundo, sabay turo sa lupa.

Lumingon sa kanya ang babaeng may pink na buhok. "O ayan, ang bilis mo tuloy nakarma. Maghugas ka nga muna at sumunod ka na lang!"

Nagpara si Sasuke ng jeep. Habang pasakay na sila, napatingin si Sakura sa tirahan nila. Iba talaga ito sa naging unang bahay niya na suspiciously kahawig ng sa Pinoy Big Brother: ang famous White House, as in lahat, ang pader, sahig, kurtina, bedsheets, ilaw, et cetera ay literally white; para ka na ring tumira sa opsital. _Di na ako nagtaka nung na-confine si Inay dati sa ospital ng Konoha, feeling at home kahit nung aksidenteng nakapasok siya sa ICU dahil napagkamalan niyang banyo. Pero wala na siya at aming bahay mula nung gumuho ito dahil kinain yung plywood na bahay namin ng mga anay na nag-mutate gawa ng nuclear power plant na katapat lang namin. Eh sino bang sira-ulong engineer ang nagpaplano ng two-storey mansion na mainly gawa sa plywood? Pesteng mga anay, walang tinira sa bahay namin! Pati ba naman yung semento pinapak din nila! Pero okay na rin, dahil gawa nun naging housemate ako ni Sasuke! Sayang, di ko siya ma-solo gawa ni Naruto. _

Bumiyahe na ang jeep. Maya-maya, kinuha ni Sakura ang pitaka niya para bumunot ng barya. "Ako na ang magbabayad ng pamasahe natin, Sasuke."

"Sakura." Ang tono ni Sasuke ay medyo seryoso. "Kaya kong magbayad para sa sarili ko. Di ko kelangan ng libre mo."

"Ah. Sorry. Pakiabot na lang, salamat." Binigay ni Sakura kay Sasuke ang bayad niya at tinitigan ang sapatos niya, habang inaabot ng kasama niya ang kanilang pera. _Bawat araw sinusundan di ka naman tumitingin. Anong aking dapat gawin? Kailan (kailan), kailan mo ba mapapansin ang aking lihim? Kahit anong aking gawin, di mo pinapansin… Sasuke… pansinin mo naman ako, nandito lang ako…_

* * *

Nag-check ng attendance si Tsunade. "Nandito na ba ang lahat?"

Sa tabi ng tahimik na Hinata, tinaas ni Sakura ang kamay niya. "Wala pa po sina Naruto at Sir Kakashi."

"Hay naku, ano pa ba ang maaasahan dyan sa adviser mong yan? Ilang beses ko na yan tinawagan pero ayaw pa kasing paltan yang papalo-palong cellphone model na mukhang putol na batuta. Bakit wala pa si Naruto?"

"I'm HERRRRR!" Pumasok sa eksena sa wakas si Naruto, ang walking Royal Tru-Orange ng Konoha, jebs-free.

"Ayan! So Sir Kakashi na lang ang kulang." Hanggang ngayon di pa rin tinitigil ni Tenten ang pagkikilos niya para di makaagaw-pansin ang kanyang tumatalbog na buhok. Kasi naman, yung buhok niya yung dapat nasunod sa galaw niya, not the other way around. The ferkin hell naman… "Bounce, freshness, yeah!"

"Eh?" Pinanood siya ni Naruto. "Tenten, bakit mo ba ginagaya yung sayaw sa Palmolive Naturals? Nagkaka-impetigo na ako sa kakapanood ko sa iyo eh."

"Vertigo, sira! And what's your paki ber? Eh feel kong mag-dance, bounce, freshness, yeah yeah!"

"Eh nakakahilo ka ngang panoorin eh!"

"Eh di wag kang manood! Bounce. Bounce. Wala namang pumipilit sa iyo ah! Bounce bounce bounce bounce bounce—Feel good talaga, buhok ko'y kay ganda, Sumisimple iyong mata, tuwing ako'y iyong nakikita, Balik freshness, Balik BEEEP! bounce—"

"Pano na si Sir Kakashi?" tanong ni Rock Lee habang walang pumansin sa Palmolive dance sequence ni Tenten. "Parating na kaya siya?"

"Asus, asa ka pa dun," Tsunade scoffed. "Eh once in a blue moon lang yun makarating on time. Makinig ang lahat! Bibigyan natin si Kakashi ng grace period. Kapag wala pa siya, magsisimula na tayo."

"Si Kakashi talaga. Kawawa naman si Neji, pinakamaagang dumating." Pangatlong pack na ng Marlboro ang nailabas ni Asuma sa kahihintay. Government Warning: Cigarette smoking is dangerous to your health.

"Gisingin niyo na lang ako kapag kumpleto na tayo." Humiga si Shikamaru at natulog.

No reaction si Sasuke sa sitwasyon.

After nine days, eight hours, forty minutes, ten seconds...

Whoops, masyadong mahaba pala yun. Okay…

After forty years…

Inaamag na si Neji.

May reservoir ng laway na si Shikamaru.

Sunog na ang baga ni Asuma.

Tahimik pa rin si Hinata.

Namumuti na ang mata ni Sasuke.

Tumatalbog pa rin ang buhok ni Tenten.

Nakatapak na naman si Naruto ng ebak.

Karma sets its course. There is no reward reserved for one who violated nature with a mysterious past.

Simply put, di niya alam kung saan nanggaling yung out-of-nowhere na naapakan niya.

"AAAAAAH, CYET!"

"Yo!"

At nag-grand entrance ang pinaka-punctual na tao na isinilang sa Konoha.

"Late na naman kayo, Sir Kakashi!" sigaw ni Naruto sabay punas his shoe.

Nagkamot ng ulo ang maagang guro. "Pasensiya na kayo. Kasi ngayong araw na ito as in today—"

"SINUNGALING!" sigaw ng lahat.

"Ano ba yan, di ko pa nga sinasabi eh… Anyway, ngayong nandito na ako, pwede na tayo magsimula."

Pumalakpak ng dalawang times si Tsunade para makuha ang atensyon ng lahat. "Makinig kayong mabuti. Alam niyo na malapit na ang anibersaryo ng pagtayo ng bayan ng Konoha. Kaya dederetsuhan ko na kayo. Ang lahat ng tao ay kailangang may gawin para sa nalalapit na selebrasyon. At ang gagawin niyo ay…"

Everyone held his slash her breath.

"…isang play."

-_mata kendi_-

_This show is brought to you by: _

(Setting: Isang table. May magkakabarkadang tahimik na nakain ng pirpirasong piniritong patatas at bherghers. Walang kibo ang kanilang mga softdrinks nang biglang walang pasabing dumating ang isang lalaki na may blond na buhok.)

Naruto: HIIIIIIII! (umupo sa dulo ng mesa)

Kiba: Hi.

Akamaru: (nakahilata sa ulo ni Kiba) Arf! (pinanood ang bagong dating na dumukot ng fries at kumain)

Naruto: (OA to the max) HWAW! TO THE HIGHEST LEVEL NA KASING SARAP ITO NG KINAKAIN KONG HILAW NA RAMEN! DA BEST TALAGA EVEEEEEEEEEEER!

(Dinedma lang siya ng iba. And for the first time, napansin niya si Ino na di nakangiti at tahimik lang sa isang dulo habang dinededma niya ang buong sangkatauhan.)

Naruto: Anong nangyari?

Sakura: [ :-( ] (points fry to her heart, removes it then breaks it in two)

Naruto: Really? Bakit?

Lee: (pinagsama ang dalawang fries, tapos pinaghiwalay) [ :-( ] (kumagat)

Naruto: (shocked to death) No way!

All: _Yes_ _way_! (feel na feel pa ng mga loko)

Naruto: Ha?

Kiba: (pinagaway ang dalawang fries) (Akamaru: Nagngiting-aso)

Tenten: (munches like crazy na para bang wala nang fries na maaabutan bukas)

All: (nagtatawa)

(Biglang tumingin sa kanila si Ino. Natahimik ang lahat.)

Sakura: (meekly offers her lalagyan with a tentative look): Fries?

(Fry is dipped sa ketchup.)

Ino: (kumagat muna) Hm, kwento ko na lang kaya?

All: Pakealam naman namin sa iyo?'! ITTADAKIMASU! (sabay in-inhale lahat ng fries sa table kasama yung kay Ino ala Kero-chan ng Card Captor Sakura)

Ino: (nerve twitches violently at pumutok) MGA LECHE, ANG FRIES KO! (tumalon sa mesa at pinagsasakal sila nang sabay-sabay. Nagmistulang fountain of yellow ang mga bunganga habang umulan ng fries of all lengths and stages of solubility sa table ng magkakabarkada, eeeww…)

Kiba: (sinusubukang tumakas) Bakit ba, amin naman ito ah—T-Teka, maawa ka, Ino! Nooooooooooooooo!

Ino: (lumaki ang butas ng ilong) May pa-_Fries? Fries? _pa kayong nalalaman! 'Kala niyo di ko napansing HINALAY NIYO YUNG PITAKA KO KANINA PARA PAMBILI NG KINAKAIN NIYO PA KANINA, MGA (TOOOOOOOOOT)!

(At nagwala si Ino hanggang napansin na lang niya na wala nang kahit isang fry sa table. Napatingin si Ino kay Chouji.)

Everyone else: (nahulog ang mga panga, stares at Chouji, who just stares back)

Crickets chirp. Leaves fall. Tumilaok ang manok na naka-perch sa tuktok ng WcDo na katapat lang nila.

Chouji: Isipin niyo na lang, meron pa.

Everyone: (beats Chouji to a bloody pulp)

_Sa pangahas na fiends, Churichuri-vee Crisfy Pries. Melts in your mouth, not in your hand. _

-_mata kendi_-

"Isang play?" Sakura echoed with perfect resonance. Wow, posible ba yun?

Tumango in response si Tsunade.

Nagtanong sa isa't isa ang mga estudyante hanggang umingay sila.

"Syat the fakin noise up, please!"

Tumahimik ang lahat.

"Good. Ganito iyon. Isa ako sa mga organizers ng buong celebration event kaya importanteng malaman niyo ito. Kailangang magkakaiba ang mga booths pero dahil naunahan na kayo sa food booth, game booth, tattoo booth, video booth, marriage booth eklat ek ek, aba, pasensyahan na lang tayo. Pero wag na kayong mag-alala dahil naasikaso na kahit papaano. May tanong?"

Kiba raised his hand. "Kung sa amin talaga ang performance booth, ano namang play ang gagawin namin?"

"Mabuti at naitanong mo. Narinig niyo na ba kung ano ang Cinderella?"

"Ah, yung istorya ng babaeng inaapi ng stepfamily niya pero nakapunta sa ball ng prinsipe at naiwan yung babasaging sapatos na ginamit ng prinsipe para mahanap siya bago sila nag-live in?" wika ni Chouji. "Hindi eh. Ino, ano ba yun?"

"Ewan ko sa iyo; kinuwento mo na nga eh," ang sagot ng babaeng may platinum blond buhoks. "At kailan pa nauso ang live-in na yan? Baka they live happily ever after THE END!"

"No, dat's not et!" counteract ni Naruto, tumalon-talon ba naman. "It's they live_d _happenly eber in the after life, FINISHED! FINAL! WAKAS—!"

"Naruto—"

"TAPOS! TULDOK! OWARI—!"

"Gets na namin ang point mo—"

"FIN! OMEGA! Pero di siya THE END—!"

"Oo na, tumahimik ka na nga!" Binatukan siya tuloy ni Sakura. "Gupitin ko kaya yang tutsang sa mukha mo!"

"Live happily ever after? Why ever after?" Chouji wondered sa sarili niya. "Why Unilever?"

"Di pa ako tapos," patuloy ng oh-feel-young long-haired blonde. "Ang play ninyo ay crossover ng Cinderella at Sleeping Beauty. In other words, Sleeping Cinderella ang kalalabasan."

"Ano?" taka naman ni Ino. "Bakit naman pinagsama pa yung dalawang kwento? Eh di mas lalong humaba ang play namin."

"Eh kung di ka ba naman mapanis sa sobrang boredom… Di niyo kasi alam pero matagal nang palaging one-plot plays ang ginagamit dito sa Konoha. In fact style pa nga ito ng mga lolo ng lolo sa tuhod ng kili-kili ng siko ng mga ninuno niyo sa noo. Kailangan naman ngayon maiba."

Tumingala si Shikamaru sa langit. "How troublesome… and troublesomely lame."

Naglagay sa harap nila si Tsunade ng isang box na naglalaman ng mga folded pieces of paper. "Nakasulat dyan ang mga roles ng istorya. Bumunot kayo nang isa-isa."

Pagkatapos ng bunutan…

"Eh? Bakit walang nakasulat dito?" tanong ni Naruto sa papel niya. "Ano namang role ko dito? Hangin?"

"Ang weird naman itong role ko; ba't ito pa kasi ang nakuha ko!" Kiba.

"OH MY GOOOOD!" napatili si Maito Gai in sheer terror sa nabasa niyang role, clutching his head. "NOOOOOOOO!"

Tinitigan ni Shikamaru ang kanyang papel. "How troublesome… pero okay na rin." Talaga bang di makapagsalita ang batang 'to na walang _troublesome_ na kadikit?

"Ayoko nitong role ko!" todong reklamo ni Ino. "Ayokooo!"

"Ino, kung ano mang nabunot mong role, tanggapin mo na lang dahil wala ka nang magagawa." Mukhang kalmado si Sakura. Ano kayang nabunot niya?

"Hindi! Over my dead soft scented sexily decaying pang beauty queen of the international level Camayed body! NO WAY!"

"OKAY!" tawag ni Tsunade. "Ang nakabunot ng role na Cinderella at prinsipe, ang mga kamay niyo please!"

"Ako," stated ni Neji habang nahihiya pang itinaas ni Hinata ang kamay niya. "Pero di ko ito gagawin."

Nagulat ang lahat pero inunahan na sila ni Tenten. "Neji! Bakit mo naman tinatanggihan yung role? Kayang-kaya mo naman yun ah!"

"It's a waste of my time, and it's not my thing. Give me another role instead." Aba, behold the English!

"Sayang naman itong ginagawa mo, Hyuuga Neji." Sinulat ni Tsunade ang pangalan niya sa kanyang handy-dandy notepad. "Magandang role ito para sa iyo."

"I object your Aunor!"

Tsunade raised one perfectly plucked brow at Naruto. "May angal ka?"

Nog-stomp sa ground ang blond in pure defiance. "May play nga kami pero si Hyuuga Neji ang magiging prinsipe? Hindi yata patatas yan! The unpairness, it's untakeable!"

Neji calmly rubbed his ear. "Alam ko na ngayon kung bakit binansagang 'pinakamaingay na kulugo' ang kulugong ito."

Tumingin sa kanya ang kulugo este si Naruto. "Hoy, teka nga! First of everyall, ang pang_ngalan_ ko AY UZUMAKI NARUTO! NA-RU-TO!" May kasama pa yung talsik ng laway.

"I already showered."

"Second, I'm without doubt a much better candidator than you for that role; at letter three, why you pa ang make bunot ng role ng prinsipe? Eh si Hinata nga yung prinsesa, di ba incense yun?"

"Incest, sira."

"Ah, whatevah!"

"Hay naku, wag mo ngang seryosohin masyado, Naruto. Play lang yan. At nagbunutan naman ang lahat, di ba?" wika ng ever Troublesome Lad. "Bakit, trip mo ba si Hinata?"

Namula si Hinata. "Sh-Shikamaru naman…"

Nilista ni Tsunade ang mga roles ng mga estudyante at mga guro. Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto, nagsulat na naman. "Dahil kulang tayo sa tao, ang iba sa inyo ay mapapasali sa mga ibang committee. Lahat ng may blankong papel, itaas ang inyong mga kamay at ia-assign na kayo."

At within a few minutes, nangyari nga yun.

"Hm… Wala pa tayong costume committee." Tumingin siya sa mga taong present. "Any volunteers?"

"Ako!" Tumayo si Maito Gai in the full height of his flaming youthful glory of youth. "Ipaubaya niyo ang costume committee sa akin. Let me render samples of my creativity to the entire Konoha with the vibrancy of these youthful fabrics and colors!" Sabay proud pang shinow-off ang kanyang green spandex with a matching _ping!_ of the ngipin.

Biglang tumindig ang balahibo ng lahat na kahit ang buhok ni Tenten ay tumigil sa pagtalbog sa takot. Pansamantala nga lang, sayang. Kinilabutan ang iba maliban kina Sasuke at Neji with their I'm-so-cool-and-my-cool-is-supreme-so-there façade. Sige, pretend pretend…

"Ang galing niyo talaga, Sir Gai!" mas malakas pa kaysa kay Naruto na isinigaw ni Lee, ang nangunguna (at nagiisang) avid supporter ng gurong mas may future pa bilang endorser ng CloseUp Flavalicious at sana hindi nalang naging guro ni Tenten. Lumiyab ang apoy sa kanyang mga mata. "Hayaan niyo akong maging modelo niyo para makatulong ako sa paggawa ng mga nababagay na kasuotan ng kabataan!"

Ngayon kahit sina Sasuke at Neji ay may namumuong pawis sa mukha. Masama na nga na si Gai ang gagawa ng isusuot nila pero pag gustong sumama pa ng kapal-kilay, nasa peligro na ang kanilang mga buhay. Kapag nai-imagine nila ang magiging kalalabasan ng kanilang constume na siguradong green at spandex AT body-fitting pa… Nanlamig ang mga kalalakihan, thinking about the glory that is suicide.

Nagsalita si Tsunade. "Paano na ba yan, may volunteer tayo. Going once—"

"Tutulungan mo talaga ako, Lee?"

"Siyempre po naman! Kayo ang aking natatanging idol, Sir Gai!"

"Going twice—"

"Lee!"

"Sir Gai!"

"LEEEEEEE!"

"SIR GAAAAAAAIIIII!"

At nagtakbuhan toward each other ang guro at ang estudyante in the ever sloooooooow motion, habang isinisigaw ang pangalan ng isa't isa with passionate vigor. With vivid sunset background pa. Nagyakapan pa nang mahigpit with matching dramatic BGM pa.

"Going twice plus a half of once—(wala bang pipigil sa dalawang itich?)" Mukhang bored na si Tsunade habang nagpatuloy ang drama sa harap niya.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"SIIIR GAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII!"

Bumagyo ng luha habang nag-iyakan ang mga self-proclaimed, heaven forbid, Beautiful Green Beasts of Konoha.

"SOL—!"

"AKO NA LANG ANG BAHALA SA COSTUMES!" Di na matiis ni Tenten ang mga nakakapinsalang-utak na pangyayari at ang mabilis na pagtaas ng kamay niya. "Ako na ang magde-design, magsusukat, ako na rin ang magpapatahi!" Sa totoo lang di siya sigurado kung kayang gawin niya iyon habang may minor part din siya sa play pero kahit na siya lang mag-isa ang mag-hand sewing ng lahat ng costumes, i-cross-stitch pa niya isa-isa sila, maglaba, kahit ano basta wag lang si Maito Gai ang bahala!

"Eh?" Lee looked up from Gai's chest teary-eyed and what-have-you dripping from his nose.

"Sigurado ka ba dito, Tenten? Hindi madali ang nasa costume committee. Eh kung hindi naman pabor ang iba dito na ikaw ang—"

"PUMAPAYAG KAMI!" sigaw ng lahat, a panicked look in their eyes mixed with a save-my-soul expression. Opo, kasama dito sina Neji at Sasuke; wala sa mga isip nila ngayon ang tungkol sa reputasyon at dignidad nila. After all, this is a matter of life and death.

"The people have spoken," sabi ni Tenten.

"O sige, simula ngayon si Tenten na ang in-charge sa costumes niyo." Nakahinga ang lahat nang maluwag with a huge "Phew!" with a capital P. "O, heto, kumuha na kayo ng kopya ng script niyo." Ipinasa sa lahat ang mga kopya.

"Teka lang! Eh bakit nakasulat na ang mga pangalan namin na eksanto din sa aming mga parte? Ngayon pa lang kami nagbunutan a!" Nabasa na ni Kiba ang nakalista na _Prince— Neji / Cinderella—Hinata / Mahal na Reyna—Kurenai_ at kung ano-ano pa.

"Kung ganon, tama pala yung manghuhulang nagkukunwaring nagtitinda ng balot sa may kalye lang. Pwede ko nang i-ask out si Kurenai mamaya. Ayos," bulong ni Asuma sa sarili niya sa tuwa.

Lumingon sa kanya si Ino. "May sinasabi kayo, Sir?"

"Ha? Uh, wala. Sabi ko kayang-kaya ito ng mga advisees ko."

"At ano naman ito? _Tenten: Para sa inyo, Mahal na Prinsesa, nararapat ang regalo na kagandahang panghabang buhay_." Kiba looked up. "Eh scripted na scripted ang script na ito!"

"Hay, puro kayo reklamo. Anyway," pinagpatuloy ng head ng Konoha School. "Hanggang sa matapos ang inyong pagtatanghal, idinedeklara kong walang pasok. Siya nga pala, ipapaalala ko lang sa inyo, in less than three weeks na ang play ninyo."

"ANO! MALAPIT NA PALA AT NI WALA MAN LANG NAGSABI SA AMIN NANG MAS MAAGA!" sabay-sabay na isinigaw ng lahat.

"Sa totoo lang, bakit ba ako ang nagpapatakbo nito eh ni di nga ako parte ng prodaksyon," muttered ni Tsunade sa sarili niya. "Eh kung tinitimplahan ko na lang ngayon yung Alaxan dun sa Vicks VapoRub, baka makapagpagaling pa ako ng may AIDS…" Sa cast, sinabi na lang niya, "Wala na tayong magagawa dahil wala na tayong magagawa. Mag-memorize kayo at pagbutihan niyo na lang. May the Force be with you while you slug your brains out. Now, scram."

At nag-alisan ang lahat.

Hinabol ni Tenten si Neji hanggang katabi niya na siya sa paglakad. "Teka Neji, sabay na tayo umuwi."

"Di pa ako uuwi."

"Hindi lang yun, kasi… kasi gusto kitang makausap tungkol sa play. Neji, maganda ang kalalabasan ng play natin kung ikaw ang gaganap na prinsipe. What's the problem ba?"

"Sinabi ko na kanina. Ayoko."

"Oo nga, pero bakit ba ayaw mo nga?"

"Wala ka na dun. Kukumbinsihin ko si Ma'am Tsunade o kung sino man talagang nagpapatakbo ng play na paltan na lang ako dahil di ko tatanggapin yung role kahit ano pang mangyari."

"Pero Neji, nagbunutan tayong lahat! It's only fair, di ba? Accept the role na, please? Please?"

"Di mo na mababago ang isip ko, Tenten. And that's final."

At nag-iba na ng direksyon si Neji, habang naiwan si Tenten na naglalakad nang mag-isa.

* * *

"Sasuke, hintay!"

Tumigil si Sasuke hanggang maabutan siya ni Sakura bago sila naglakad uli.

"Mukhang magiging masaya ang darating na play, no?" Nangangarap si Sakura na makipagusap sa kanya ang kanyang crush. "Ano bang part ang nakuha mo?"

"Sa props committee ako."

"Ah ganun ba?" May biglang naalala ang dalaga. "Pero bakit parang nabahala ka kanina nung nag-volunteer si Sir Gai, eh hindi ka pala part ng cast, di ba?"

"Di ko alam."

"Huh?" Bakit ganun? Pero kung sa bagay, di lang naman si Sasuke eh; pati yung ibang di kasali sa cast, scratch that, LAHAT maliban kina Lee at Tsunade ang nag-react nang masama. "Okay lang yun. Alam mo, minor lang ang role ko kaya pwede kitang tulungan."

Walang imik.

"Ayos lang sa akin!" Ngumiti si Sakura. "Konting practice lang, solb na ako. Pero matrabaho ang committee mo, di ba? Kaya kitang tulungan, plus magaling naman ako sa sketching—"

"Sakura."

"Bakit?" Smile pa rin si Sakura.

"Itigil mo na ito."

Nawala ang ngiti sa mukha niya. "Pero… Sasuke…"

"Tumigil ka na, pwede? Hindi rin ganon ang nararamdaman ko para sa iyo."

Parang gumuho ang mundo ng babae, kinain siya ng mundo nang buhay at isinuka. Alam na ni Sasuke ang mga ginagawa ni Sakura para mapansin siya? Para mapalapit sa kanya? Pero… gusto niya lang makatulong… _Sasuke, nagmamalasakit lang naman ako sa iyo… Sa bawat pagluto ko ng paborito mong tinolang manok, ikaw lang ang iniisip ko. Sa bawat tagihawat na nakukuha ko sa puyat ng kahihintay sa iyo pag gabi ka na umuwi, sa bawat brief mong inaayos ko according to color, ikaw lang ang inaalala ko._ Pero di siya makapagsalita. Di siya makakilos. Ang sakit. _Sasuke…_

"Siya nga pala, baka gabihin ako ng uwi. Ipaalam mo sa kulugo. Wag mo na akong hintayin."

Walang magawa si Sakura habang nauna na sa kanya ang lalaking may hawak ng puso niya, na para bang wala lang sa kanya. Kahit kailan pala hindi siya nagkaroon ng chance. It kinda hurt that he never acknowledged her existence but she had come to accept that. But to push her away like that… Ang kirot na nararamdaman niya sa kanyang puso… Ang sakit… Napakasakit… _Ang puso ko… Sinaktan mo, Sasuke… Sinaktan mo ang puso ko, __nilagyan mo ng turnilyo, __sinunog mo ng posporo, hinampas mo ng tubo. __Sinaktan mo ang puso ko, __ngayon ako'y naghihingalo, __mauubusan na 'ko ng dugo,__ s__inaktan mo ang puso ko…_

May namuong luha sa kanyang berdeng mata pero ayaw niyang umiyak. Di siya makakapayag. Mas lalo lang siyang magmumukhang mahina at nakakaawa. Kaya pinigilan niya ang mga luha niya at tumakbong pauwi.

Dahil isa na lang ang naiisip niyang gawin.

* * *

Binuksan ni Neji ang TV at bumalik sa sofa para magpatuyo ng buhok sa harap ng electric fan. Kakatapos lang niya ulit maligo at pangatlong beses na niya ngayong araw (yung ikalawa ay gawa ni Naruto).

Matapos ang ilang minuto, tuyo na ang buhok niya kaya sinimulan na niya ang pagsuklay. Pero nang tumingin siya sa TV screen, ang nakita ng kanyang mga mata…

_Hindi. Hindi 'to pwede. Wag mong pansinin, Neji._ Sinubukan niya ulit magsuklay.

Pero dahil makulit ang mga puting mata niya, napatingin siya ulit, at nakinig ang mga tenga niya.

_Huwag mong isipin, Neji. Delikado, masyadong delikado… Ayoko na…_

Pak pak palakpak… Gumagalaw na nang mag-isa ang mga kamay niya. Inupuan kaagad ng lalaki ang mga ito para tumigil na pero nahihirapan na siya. _Patayin mo na ang TV, Neji. Pero pano ko gagawin yun kung kailangan ko ding upuan ang mga kamay ko? Kontrolin mo ang katawan mo!_

Pero naririnig niya pa rin ang musika, nakikita ang mga tauhan… Nakakatakot isipin, di kayang mailarawan ng mga salita lamang… Tumibok mas lalo ang puso niya. _I won't give in, I won't! _

Pero tuluyan na siyang nawalan ng kontrol kaya tumalon siya mula sa sofa at… at…

"Instant Ayooos, Instant Ayoooooos, parang magic talaga, kinamay lang umayos na!" Sumabay si Neji kay Mish at sumayaw ng Rejoice Instant Ayos in perfect imitation, at di lang yun, nag-self combing pa! Nakakatigil-buhay ang ganito; imagine niyo lang, si Hyuuga Neji, ang Hyuuga prodigy na hinahangaan at pinagtutuluan ng laway ng maraming kababaihan at kabinabaihan, sumasayaw nang ganito at feel na feel pa niya. Well, to see is to believe, believe it or not.

Ang lambot talaga ng buhok niya sa kanyang mga daliri. Ano naman ang magagawa niya, eh kung sa hindi lang ang Byakugan ang namamana ng angkan niya kundi long, shiny, silky healthy pang-commercial hair pa; tingnan mo ang hair quality ni Hinata.

"Instant Ayooos, Instant Ayoooooos, parang magic talaga, kinamay lang umayos na! Kamay ayos, bilis ayos, mula ng mag-Rejoice, Instant Ayos talagaaaaa!" Natapos na ang MTV ni Mish at back to normal na ulit si Neji.

Nag-beep ang kanyang cellphone sa table at binuksan niya. May di kilalang number sa Inbox niya. Nagtaka muna siya bago niya binasa ang mensahe.

_Lam k na shmpu m. –smirks- O ya, bgong nmbr k na 2. _

Tiningnan ni Neji ang pangalan kasunod nito, namutla at lumaki ang mga mata niya. Pano niya nalaman! Walang dapat makakita sa nangyari! Tumingin-tingin siya sa paligid niya. At napamura.

Bukas ang bintana niya.

* * *

Saan hahantong ang tagpung itich? Ano ang gagawin ni Sakura? Matitimplahan kaya ni Tsunade ang Alaxan sa Vicks VapoRub? Ano ang cellphone unit na ginagamit ni Neji? Sino ang misteryosong nilalang na nakatuklas ng matagal na nililihim niya? Bakit ba ang obvious ng sagot sa tanong na ito? Ano ba ang mas nauna, ang manok o ang itlog? May magre-review kaya? Yan at ang mga binabagang katanungan ay hahanapan ng kasagutan sa susunod na episode ng… LIFE IS LIKE A ROLE THAT WE PLAY. Dahil hindi namin kayo TATANTANAN.

* * *

ED BGM: _Dum dum, dum du dum bi du bi du dum dum, dum du dum bi du bi du dum dum…_(yung hum ng Del Monte seven generations seven bonds eklat at kung ano-ano pang pito-pito)

On behalf of the cast...

Thanks to:

Icha Icha Paradise for sponsoring us.

Ichiraku Delivery Service for the free ramen. Ilista na lang iyon sa pangalan ni Naruto.

Kyuubi for devouring every intruder who entered the stage. Too bad he devoured the Ichiraku delivery guy too.

Pedigree for nourishing Kakashi's dogs.

Yamanaka Family for the stage flowers.

Kisame for helping the halo-halo maker shave the ice. Too bad he shaved the maker too.

Orochimaru for the hair and make up.

No thanks to:

Akamaru for sharing his fleas with us.

Tsunade who gambled and lost the only budget of the production. Hokage ka pa man din, for shame. Tsk tsk.

_So hurry! The more reviews you send, the more chances of updating! Kaya sali na!_ (Okay, napa-raffle tuloy ako dun ah…)


End file.
